


Induced

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Alien substances can have unexpected effects on humans, sometimes pleasant, sometimes not. Luckily for Lance, Keith is more than willing to help him through his reaction to the strange plants of this planet.Cross-posted from the Voltron kink meme.





	

Keith eyed the wall of dense foliage warily, one hand resting on his bayard. “You’re sure Lance is in there?” he asked, looking over at Hunk.

“Yeah.” Hunk nodded, also eyeing the line where the grass stopped and trees began. “He went on a walk to clear his head yesterday, and headed this way.”

“Alright.” Keith sighed. “You hold down the fort with the Lions, I’ll go looking and radio you when I find him.”

“Really?” Hunk gave him a look he couldn’t decipher. “What if Lance got, like, kidnapped by monkey aliens and they decide to kidnap you too?”

Keith almost did a double take at that. Trust Hunk to come up with the most off-the-wall hypothetical situation. “Then I’ll call Red to me, you follow her in Yellow, and if they don’t give us back Lance we wreck their shit.”

“Oh, okay.” Hunk seemed to relax a bit. “But still, call me every half hour or so? I’m gonna go nuts worrying, otherwise.”

“Will do.” Keith said, lifting a thumbs up over his shoulder as he stepped into the trees. Ten steps in, he could already feel the change in temperature. Only on his unprotected face, but still, it was sweltering. Hunk had said could only pick up partial vitals, which meant Lance’s suit was damaged, which meant he’d spent the last twelve-ish hours sweating away most of his fluids. Keith steadied the canteen on his hip and pushed forward again, letting Red guide him. They couldn’t afford to lose a Paladin, especially not to something as stupid as dehydration.

The air was heavy with pollen as he followed the game trails, taking in the pink and purple scenery. He didn’t doubt Lance had found it beautiful, this alien planet in the height of probably-spring, but he couldn’t linger to admire any of it when one of his friends was potentially dying. Or, well, maybe more than just one of his friends. They hadn’t really talked about it yet, but Keith sorta hoped that they were more than just friends with benefits. Lance still flirted with most of the aliens they met, though, so maybe what they had was just due to Keith also being an alien. God knew they weren’t exactly compatible.

“Keith, update?” Hunk’s voice crackled through the comms, shaking Keith from his darkening thoughts.

“Has it already been half an hour?” Keith frowned up at the underside of the lower canopy.

“Thirty five minutes, to be exact. Have you found him yet?”

“No.” Keith shook his head, starting forwards again. “But he’s close.” a faint sound caught his ear, and Keith moved slightly faster. “I think I can hear him.” he lifted a hand and muted his mic. “Lance?” he called out, looking around for the source of the noise.

“Keith? You’re silent, buddy.”

He turned his mic back on. “Didn’t wanna yell in your ear.” he said, then muted it again. “Lance, you there?” he called, and this time a flash of light drew his attention. “I’ve got him.” he said, then remembered his mic was off and reactivated it, repeating himself so Hunk could hear.

“How’s he look?” Hunk asked, and Keith stopped short. Lance was sprawled on his back on the ground, bayard at his side, all his upper-body armour discarded in a pile, helmet on its side a few feet away. His flight suit was unzipped, the torso peeled away and crumpled under the small of his back, and his cock stood fully erect in the air, a mess of dried come informing Keith more than well enough what had happened.

“He’s in rut.” he said, turning away so he wouldn’t stare. Hunk cursed.

“Something must’ve triggered it. Keith, close your visor, it might be airborne.”

Keith set his helmet to zero atmosphere mode, sealing out the oppressive heat and any potentially airborne alien drugs. “Lance? Hey, Lance.” he moved to kneel by his teammate, propping him up into a more or less upright sitting position. “Lance, I need you to drink this.” he said, unscrewing the cap of his canteen and holding it up.

Lance snatched it from his hands and drank deeply, a quiet whimper leaving his throat when he paused for air.

“That’s it, whole thing.” Keith said softly, patting Lance on the back. “Rehydrate.”

Lance drained the canteen, and Keith set it down on the ground near the pile of armour. “I don’t think he can walk.” he said after a minute. “If I activate the tracker in his helmet, can you come get his armour?”

“Absolutely.” Hunk replied. “You get him back here first, though. Whatever induced this may lose its effect once he’s no longer in contact with it.”

“Will do.” Keith said. “I’ll turn my comms off and my tracker on.”

“Ooh, good idea.”

“Keith out.” he said, ending the call and flicking the little switch to turn on the short range tracking beacon. Only the Lions and the Castle could read it, and only the Lions were here right now. He turned Lance’s on as well, settled the helmet and canteen atop the pile of armour, and then hefted Lance up in his arms. He moaned quietly, and curled against Keith, but aside from that seemed unaware of his surroundings.

Lance felt feverish even through his armour and flight suit, and the occasional twitch of his nose made Keith’s chest pang. Lance needed a good human omega, not some half-alien alpha. He needed someone to coax him through the waves of intensity which came with rut, to ground him and help him expend the extra energy which was burning him up from the inside. But this far from Earth they only had Shiro. Not that Shiro was a bad omega, he took to the position of leader with all the grace expected of an omega being put in charge of immature alphas and betas, but last they’d heard he was still missing. Even if Allura had found him since that last transmission, the castle still wouldn’t be arriving for another few days. Hunk might be able to ground Lance a little until then, but no matter what Lance was going to be suffering.

The hike back was silent, Lance’s harsh breaths the loudest thing Keith could hear, and when they emerged from the tree-line Hunk averted his eyes after a brief glance. “Get him in Red, and make sure he gets some food in him.” he said as Keith passed him. “I’m gonna go grab his armour.”

Keith nodded, and shifted Lance in his arms. “Almost there, Lance.” he murmured. “Almost there.”

Lance whimpered as they stepped into Red, and Keith winced. Of course, Lance wasn’t conscious enough to know that this was Keith’s space. All he could tell in this state was that it smelled like another alpha, and not one from his family. Red opened the doors for them as they approached, and Keith laid him gently down on the narrow bed in Red’s tiny sleeping quarters. Lance whined at that, and Keith stepped back to pull off his helmet. Hopefully Lance would be able to connect the dots even in his current state, and wouldn’t try to fight or flee. If he hurt himself doing something stupid in this state, Keith wouldn't even be able to mock him for it.

Lance’s head snapped towards him as soon as he helmet was off, and Keith tensed. The room was already beginning to stink of rut, of Lance, and Keith swallowed hard. He should leave, should go outside to clear his head and wait for Hunk. Hunk was a beta, and perfectly capable of manhandling Lance back into bed if he tried anything. He should leave this to Hunk.

Keith turned off his short-range tracker, and set his helmet down on the foot of the bed. Lance had wriggled the rest of the way out of his flight suit, and Keith looked up from removing his gauntlets (to wash his suit, in case the contaminant was on it, that was all) when bare arms looped over his shoulders.

“Keith.” Lance murmured, pupils slightly less dilated now and a wide dopey grin on his face. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Keith grinned back. The induced rut already seemed to be subsiding. Either that, or Lance was coming down from a wave and he’d be writhing in agony again sooner than later. In a room this small, Keith couldn’t smell the difference. “You hungry?”

“Yeah.” Lance nodded, and Keith rested his forehead against Lance’s for a second.

“I’ll get a plate for you, just gimme a minute to get my armour in the closet.”

“Mmhmm.” Lance nodded, pulling back with a more normal smile. He was definitely more alert now, which was a good sign. Keith turned around and shucked off his armour, then after brief consideration his flight suit as well, leaving him in just his boxers. He was half-hard, but that was only to be expected given the circumstances. He left his helmet out, though, in case something happened and he needed to call Hunk.

Lance devoured the food goo Keith brought him, and chugged a full glass of water after. He was still sweaty and flushed, but no more than was normal for a guy in rut. Keith picked up the dirty dishes, but when he stood to leave with them Lance grabbed his elbow.

“Don’t go?” he asked, and it was the first time Keith could recall hearing him sound uncertain. “Or, well, come back once you’ve dropped those off?” he gestured at the dishes, and Keith nodded slowly. Alphas weren’t built to be around unrelated alphas without at least a beta or two to stop them tearing each other’s throats out. Hell, the only reason he and Lance had started banging in the first place was because Lance was an honest to god xenophile, and Keith’s galran appearance outweighed his alpha-ness. Outside their little trysts, they were still at each other’s throats more often than not. So why would Lance want him around now?

Keith still didn’t have an answer by the time his feet had carried him back to the sleeping quarters, and he took a deep breath before entering. The second the door opened, he was punched in the face with the scent of Lance’s rut. Maybe he had some wires crossed, maybe it was because he wasn’t fully human, but the smell made his mouth water and the accompanying sight had his dick straining against his boxers.

Lance was sitting against the wall that served as a headboard, head hanging back slightly, hand frantically jerking at his erection. He came with a moan, hips thrusting up against nothing, and Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away before Lance’s head turned towards him ever so slightly. His face was on fire, but Lance didn’t say anything. His eyes were slightly out of focus, but he seemed more or less lucid, so why-

“C’mere.” he breathed, and Keith crossed the room in a few steps. Lance pulled him in for a kiss as soon as he was within arm’s reach, and Keith sank onto the bed next to him. They parted after a minute or so, and Lance’s heavy breaths filled the small space between them. “Keith, I can't-” he whimpered, hips jerking up against nothing. “It hurts.”

“I know.” Keith whispered, stroking Lance’s face gently, keeping their foreheads pressed together. “I know, I’m sorry. Hunk will be back soon.”

“Hunk?” Lance frowned. “Don’ wan’ Hunk.” he pulled back slightly, and Keith couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that Lance was still coherent enough to be using English, no matter how mangled.

“I know, I know.” Keith repeated, pulling Lance back in towards his chest and holding him there with a hand on his shoulder blades. “But Shiro isn’t here.”

“Don’ wan’ Shiro.” Lance mumbled into his shirt. “Smells funny.”

“Then what do you want?” Keith frowned. Pidge refused to touch this shit with a ten foot pole, Allura was as alpha as they came, Coran was unpresented, and he couldn’t recall having met any other aliens with secondary genders. Then again, if his brain wasn’t wired wrong he would’ve opted to just sweat it out in this situation. Lance was probably going to ask for painkillers or something, so he could go to sleep.

“You.” Lance tilted his head back, pupils taking up almost half his irises. “I’ll pull out, I swear, I just-” Lance leaned into Keith’s hand on his cheek and sighed. “I want you.”

Keith couldn’t move, his brain stuck on Lance’s words. Lance, wanted him? Not Hunk, his closest friend and a fully human beta, but Keith, a halfbreed alpha. It didn’t make sense. Sure, they’d fooled around a bit, but it wasn’t anything serious to Lance. They were alphas, incompatible. If Keith’s brain had been wired right he wouldn’t even be able to stand being in this room.

“Keith?” Lance seemed slightly more lucid again, and Keith shook his head.

“Sorry, _what_?”

“You heard me.” Lance fidgeted, pulling back and looking away from Keith, cheeks darker than they’d been a minute ago. “You can always say no.” he said softly. “I can sweat it out.”

“No, I-” Keith shook his head. “I want to.” he reached out and took Lance’s hand, twining their fingers together. “I want to take care of you.”

Lance surged forward, and Keith let himself be knocked flat on his back by the tackle-kiss. Lance’s hips rolled against his frantically, and Keith responded with near-violent force. Fuck, he was still wearing his boxers, that was no good. He yanked them down, kicked them off, then grabbed the back of Lance’s scalp with one hand and tilted his head to a better angle for kissing. The other hand he wrapped around both their dicks, and Lance was coming in seconds. “Joder, Keith.” he panted, and Keith relaxed slightly at the familiar Spanish. “Quiero follarte tanto.”

“So do it.” Keith breathed, scooting back enough to get a leg over Lance’s shoulder.

“Pero no estás-” Lance pulled back slightly, hips slowing. “No hemos-”

“I can take it.” Keith said firmly, canting his hips towards Lance a little more. “Please.” he planted his palms on the bed and tilted his head back, presenting the most submissive picture he could. The act of baring his throat in a rutting alpha’s bed should’ve set off all kinds of alarm bells in his head, but there was nothing, and for once Keith was grateful of his brain’s mis-wiring. Lance needed this, and as fucked up as it was he _wanted_ to do it. Sex with Lance, as he’d had it before, was gentle and loving and left his head spinning. But today Lance was in no state to hold back, to pull out before coming, to do anything but fuck Keith roughly and thoroughly. The thought should’ve grated against every last one of his alpha instincts, but it didn’t.

Thankfully, baring his throat seemed to push Lance over the edge, because he shifted and started rutting against Keith's ass, derailing his train of thought. His skin soon grew slick with pre-come, and Keith shivered every time some found its way inside him. It was just a preview of what was to follow, but the feeling of that warm, slick fluid inside him was enough to make him moan.

“Keith.” Lance panted, hips snapping forward brutally. “No puedo-” he thrust again, sliding right past Keith’s asshole, and whined. Keith lifted a hand from the mattress and gripped Lance’s dick, aiming it at his ass. Lance’s next thrust almost went in, and the amount of pre-come that made it into his body was enough to pull a deep moan from his throat. Lance didn’t pull back, either, just leaned forward and pushed harder. The head felt bigger than usual, and Keith wasn’t sure if it was because of Lance’s rut or because he hadn’t gotten stretched out beforehand but either way it felt _amazing_.

“You’re so big.” he gasped as Lance pressed deeper, pre-come slicking his way and driving Keith dangerously close to the edge.

“Estás tan apretado, Keith.” Lance moaned, hips jerking forward and pulling a whine from Keith’s throat. “Voy a-” he moaned loudly, hips snapping forward, and Keith’s hands flew up to grip Lance by the shoulders as he came.

Lance whimpered and started fucking Keith in earnest, broken half-sentences tumbling out of his mouth in Spanish. In Keith’s experience they were usually equal parts praise and cursing, but ‘I can’t’ was making frequent appearances today.

“Don’t stop.” he managed to gasp, meeting Lance’s thrusts as well as he could. His claws dug into the back of Lance’s shoulders, and Lance swore loudly as they broke the skin. Then he was coming, and Keith couldn’t breathe but it was the good type of breathlessness. It felt better than he’d ever imagined, thicker and hotter than pre-come, and as Lance began to knot he grabbed Keith by the hips. Keith gripped tighter as Lance pulled their hips flush, a whimper pulling itself from his throat.

It was so _much_ , so much more than he’d expected. Any bigger and he was sure he would’ve ripped. As it was, he was right on that knife’s edge of pleasure and pain, and his head was spinning with it. Lance came again, and Keith moaned. He was so full just from Lance’s knot, and this was just the beginning.

A drop of something wet hit his chest, and Keith pulled himself back to something resembling lucidity. Lance was bent over him, their relative positions locked by his knot, shoulders shaking as he mumbled apologies in Spanish. He was crying. Keith’s stomach lurched, and he pulled Lance closer. “What’s wrong?” he murmured, a small whine pulling out of his throat as Lance came again a second later.

“Lo siento.” Lance gasped, hips jerking helplessly against Keith’s. “Lo siento mucho.” another spurt of come into him had Keith’s dick twitching, but he forced himself to put that aside.

“Don’t be.” he said softly, keeping his voice as gentle as possible. “It feels good.” his eyes fluttered shut for a moment as Lance came again, hot and wet and slowly filling him up. He rocked his hips against Lance’s, and couldn’t help but moan a little. The sparks of pain-pleasure at his stretched rim, the shift of fluid inside him, if he was an omega he’d be delirious with bliss right now. Lance came again, and Keith moaned louder. Before, there had been space for a little bit of shift in the liquid. Now, there was pressure. Not much, but there would be more, and just the thought had Keith’s mouth watering.

“Talk to me?” he asked, dragging his claws gently down Lance’s back.

“Eres tan apretado.” Lance murmured after a minute, hips jerking forwards as he came again. “Tan apretado que no puedo soportarlo.” he drew a shuddering breath, and Keith dug his claws in as more come spilled into his body. “Joder, Keith, te sientes tan _bien_. ” he moaned, hips stuttering against Keith’s in as much movement as his knot would allow. “Mejor que nadie.”

Keith whimpered at that, hips jerking up as his dick pulsed. The resulting pull turned his whimper into a moan, and he rolled his hips again as much as he could. It felt good, so good, and on some level he knew it shouldn’t but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted more, wanted Lance to knot him again and again until his rut passed, wanted to be fucked like an omega in heat, all raw desperation and feral, instinctual craving. He wanted Lance to mark him, to say in more than words that Keith belonged to him, that they belonged to each other, that the bond between them was as unbreakable as the bond between a Paladin and their Lion.

“Fuck me.” he managed to pant, claws digging hand into Lance’s lower back. “Fuck me hard.”

Lance moaned, and the added pressure of his come in Keith’s ass pulled a whine from his throat. Between the hot liquid pressure inside him and the sparks of pain-pleasure from the frenzied pace of Lance’s hips against his, he just might come without being touched. “¿Te gusta eso?” Lance moaned on a particularly rough snap of his hips. “¿Te gusta ser follado en mi gran nudo gordo?” he came again, the pressure in Keith’s ass nearing non-sexy levels of pain, and all Keith could do was nod.

“Desearía poder conectarte.” Lance moaned, rolling his shoulders back against Keith’s claws hard enough to draw blood. “Dejarte lleno de mi venida hasta que pueda anudarte de nuevo, llenar hasta que esté tan lleno de fugas con el culo en el aire.”

Keith opened his mouth to say yes, yes, do that to me, but instead just moaned loudly as he came. Lance came a second later as Keith’s hips jerked up spasmodically against his, and when Keith came back down to Earth, or wherever the hell they were, the pressure inside him had lessened. Lance was still going, though, and came hard when Keith scratched down his back, one claw skating over a chunk of balmera crystal. It felt like he was coming _more_ now, the hot wetness slipping deeper into Keith, filling him even further, fogging his mind with so much pleasure and physical sensation there was no room for thought.

He pulled Lance into a kiss with claws on the back of his neck, raking bloody lines down his back with the other hand, and when they pulled apart Lance ran a hand over his stomach, now slightly distended by the sheer volume of come inside him. Keith dragged his claws down to Lance’s hips, trying to urge him to fuck faster, harder, to use him again and again until he was so worn out he couldn’t even moan. Lance just slid his hand up and brushed his fingers over one of Keith’s nipples, drawing out a pitiful whine.

Lance chuckled breathlessly, and bent to scrape his teeth over the other nub. Keith threw his head back as he came, and Lance’s mouth left his chest. The first kiss on his neck was hesitant, and Keith gave a little nod before tilting his head as far back as he could. Lance bit tentatively at first, a mark was something for an omega after all, but after it coaxed a little moan from Keith’s throat he attacked in earnest, biting and sucking and driving Keith closer to his next orgasm with every motion.

Lance’s frantic thrusts eventually slowed, and when Keith felt warmth trickling out of his ass after his next orgasm he realized why. Lance’s knot was shrinking. How long had it been? Was Hunk back yet? Lance was still fucking him, coming more frequently than should be possible, but now most of that come was just squelching right back out. The feeling of it sliding around inside him was arousing as hell, yeah, but having it slip out of him and down his ass was just disappointing. Words were still a bit beyond him, though, so Keith just angled his hips up pulled Lance down for another messy kiss.

When Lance did finally pull out and slump against the mattress, part of Keith wanted to gather him close and make sure he was okay while another part didn’t want to move and let the come inside him slip out. He reached for his bond with Red, and felt her amusement as she sent him an impression of their tracking signals. Hunk’s was moving towards the Lions with Lance’s almost directly on top of him. Alright, so Hunk was still on his way back. He and Lance could shower, and then later-

“Fuck.” Lance moaned, and Keith’s train of thought derailed when he looked at the other alpha. Lance was _still_ hard. That wasn’t natural, after alphas un-knotted their refractory period was tripled from whatever it normally was. Lance should be down and out for at least half an hour, which would be enough to shower and appraise Hunk of the situation, maybe even get some more food and water in Lance.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting up and shivering as gravity started pulling Lance’s come out of him, the slick friction against his insides bringing his attention to the fact that he was also still hard, despite having just been fucked into oblivion. At least Hunk’s suit had already been in full visor mode when he went into the forest.

“It still hurts.” Lance gasped, gripping his dick. “I thought knotting would make it go away, but-”

“Okay, okay.” Keith glanced around for his helmet, and rolled off the bed to lunge for it. “I’m going to call Hunk.” he said, pulling the helmet on and activating the HUD. “Tell him we’re both quarantined in Red until whatever this is is out of our systems.”

“Then what?” Lance asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

Keith turned around to face him, and grinned. “Then you get to fuck me ‘til I’m so full of your come it’s leaking out of me no matter what position I’m in.” Lance’s eyes widened, and Keith knelt so his ass was in the air and his elbows on the floor, chin rested on his folded arms. Lance didn’t even try to disguise the fact that he was staring, and Keith swayed his hips from side to side slightly as he waited for Hunk to answer. The shift of come inside him at the motion was enough to make his own dick throb, and a shiver ran down his spine. For the first time, and probably also the last, he was going to enjoy his time in quarantine.


End file.
